Juno (Jet Force Gemini)
Juno is the main protagonist of Jet Force Gemini. Personality With aspirations to be part of a Jet Force team since the day he and Vela's parents fell victim to the murderous Space Pirates, Juno has become a well-liked and respected fighter of the Gemini Squadron. Thoughtful and deliberate, Juno fights to keep humanity's part of the Galaxy free from evil. Biography Juno is first seen at Jet Force Gemini's spaceship drinking coffee when suddenly they receive a distress call from planet Goldwood that Mizar's Ant-Drone army is attacking the planet's natives the Tribals. Before the team can react they are attacked by drones. The team rushes to the escape pods but Juno is blown by an explosion. Juno stays behind to distract the Drones while Vela and Lupus escape. Shortly afterwards Juno arrives at Goldwood where he meets Tribal King Jeff. Jeff reveals that Vela and Lupus had passed by before and shows Juno a flashback of the invasion. Juno proceeds to fight the drones while looking for his team mates. Juno makes it to the S.S. Anubis where he finds Vela. Though relieved to find his sister, Vela explains that she and Lupus were separated. Vela suggests they remain split for the moment so she can go search for Lupus and that they'll meet up at Mizar's Palace. Juno makes it to planet Tawfret where Jeff accidentally zombified everything. Juno runs into Floyd, a flying drone that betrayed Mizar but was broken into pieces in the process. Juno repairs Floyd who then swears to help Gemini's cause. With Floyd's help he makes it through Tawfret and defeats a giant beetle. Eventually Juno reaches Mizar's palace and summos a giant pyramid that takes him to Mizar. Juno is startled by Mizar's sheer size but regains his cool and prepares his gun. Mizar laughs at Juno at knocks him out easily. Vela and Lupus suddenly arrive, and with the team reunited Jet Force Gemini goes to confront Mizar. Mizar brings out a huge fire wall to stop them but Lupus floats above it and fights the bug tyrant. After a short battle Mizar flees and hijacks and asteroids to set it in a collision course to Earth for an extinction event. Gemini's ships won't catch up to the asteroid but Jeff has some good/bad news. The tribals have a spaceship that can reach the asteroid but it's missing 12 parts. Jeff himself has one part but won't give it to Gemini unless they save all the enslaved tribals, but he offers the team armor upgrades. Juno gets a full helmet and a jetpack. With their new equipment the team goes back to the previous planets and new ones to search the ship parts and the tribals. With the spaceship repaired Gemini and Jeff land at the asteroid but the ship is broken. Vela and Lupus stay behind repairing the ship while Juno goes to Mizar. After a long and very tough final battle, Juno finally kills Mizar. But when he does it is revealed that Mizar is actually a robot piloted by Jeff's jealous brother Barry. Juno wants to arrest Barry but Jeff asks him not to. However the asteroid is still close to reaching Earth. Floyd volunteers to take a bomb to the core of the asteroid while everyone escapes. The asteroid is destroyed and Earth is saved, but Floyd dies. In the ending Jet Force Gemini are awarded for their efforts and the team celebrates by Disco Dancing. Trivia *In early concept art Juno was much younger and wore a red & white outfit. *His appearance is similar to Megaman. *Most players tend to feel baffled about why Juno can walk on lava. *Juno is never seen without a helmet so his hair is never shown. it might be the same the color as Vela's or red. ** However, In a Rare Revealed Video on YouTube, Juno's Hair is revealed to be Blue in an unreleased comic. *Juno is the only playable character to access the Asteroid A.K.A Mizar's lair. *Juno is most famous for disco dancing during the game's credits. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded